Estaré junto a tí
by DragonSoulSC
Summary: El incidente del Instituto Alien iba a ser un desafío complicado, pero también otorga momentos de reflexión. Un nuevo viaje siempre traía nuevas cosas consigo.


SC: Nuevo Oneshot! y como algunos de ustedes lo esperaban, un endonatsu!

ES: Sí, porque mi hermano tiene su corazón dispuesto a Natsumi.

SC: ¡Eso no es cierto!

ES: ¡sabes que lo es!

SC: ¡Que no es cierto!

Natsumi: ¿qué no es cierto?

SC: ammm... no es nada-

ES: Eeeeen fin, este fic fue una idea inmediata, así que disfrutenlo!

* * *

Semanas tras haber salido victorioso en el torneo Futbol Frontera, el Raimon tuvo que enfrentar un nuevo desafío que se les puso en frente. Si bien el capitán del equipo, Endou Mamoru, era un chico valiente y valeroso, el desafío no era precisamente algo sencillo y tampoco, en este caso, de este mundo.

Porque…hehe, que aliens se presenten en Japón a destruirlo todo a través del soccer no es algo que se escuche todos los días, ¿no es así?

En fin, los que conozcan a Endou sabrán de lo despistado y arriesgado que es por su deporte favorito, lo que significa que accedió, junto con sus amigos y equipo.

El Raimon nunca se rindió en todo este tiempo, practicando y reclutando a nuevos miembros para salir adelante, aunque por desgracia, necesitaban de mucha experiencia, lo que significa que debían seguir entrenando aún más duro y…creo que ya explique demasiado.

Todos tenían sus cargas mentales, sobre todo Endou, por ser el capitán quien tenía que velar por el bienestar de los demás y el de sí mismo, aunque esas no eran las únicas razones por las cuales se sentía intranquilo.

El Géminis los había machacado en su primer partido contra ellos, y gracias a la entrenadora todos habían resultado iles…bueno no ilesos pero nadie sufrió daños mayores ni nada de eso.

Excepto por Endou.

-La entrenadora nos cambió de posición para evitar que saliéramos lastimados- afirmó Kidou tras reunirse todos luego del partido.

-¿Pero qué hay de Endou?, ¡él fue quien recibió todos esos disparos!- Touko repentinamente defendió a quien consideraba su amigo más cercano.

Tras esto todos quedaron silenciosos sin formular el por qué.

-Eso fue para entrenarme-repentinamente dijo Endou quien usaba un árbol como soporte.

-¿Entrenarte?-preguntó Kino confundida ante eso.

-¡Era necesario! ¡Ya que gracias a eso ya puedo venir sus tiros!

-Entonces después de todo la entrenadora sabe muy bien lo que hace-pensó Kidou.

-Es cierto, el capitán logró detenerlos a veces-Kurimatsu agregó de repente.

Mientras todos discutían del asunto, algunos se dedicaban a pensar u observar. Natsumi se encontraba ocupada observando a Endou y a Gouenji.

Gouenji se encontraba muy callado desde hace una semana, incluso falló al chutar a la portería, mientras que con Endou, no tenía claro el por qué lo miraba tanto. Por un lado ella estaba segura de que el castaño tenía un par de lesiones, lo podía notar, porque, observarlo tanto la llevó a conocerlo por sus gestos y su forma de actuar. La peliroja no era tonta, sabía perfectamente que le gustaba ese portero, y desde un buen tiempo atrás.

Aunque todos sus pensamientos y los del equipo fueron interrumpidos cuando la entrenadora llegó y les entregó la impactante noticia.

Shuya Gouenji estaba fuera del equipo.

La mujer recibió muchos cumplidos tras esa decisión, principalmente "¿está loca?", pero Hibiki la había impuesto como la líder así que no se pudo hacer nada. De todas formas, el goleador estrella accedió, para sorpresa del resto.

Mamoru accedió a ir tras él y convencerlo de que no se fuera, de que encontrarían una forma de hacer que él se quedara en el equipo.

-Lo siento Endou, pero la entrenadora tiene razón, quedarme sólo perjudicaría al equipo.

-¡Pero Gouenji! Tú, junto a todos nos has ayudado a llegar hasta donde estamos, ¡no te rindas!

- Escucha, no es algo que puedas comprender ahora, lo siento, pero la decisión ya está tomada- y con eso el peli flama comenzó a marcharse.

Endou estaba incrédulo. Intentó llamarlo denuevo, pero no consiguió respuesta.

-¡Estaré esperando tu regreso Gouenji!- retomó su sonrisa.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Natsumi se encontraba escondida tras la estatua cerca de ahí. Presenció toda la escena y, al igual que el portero se quedó contemplando como uno de sus amigos se marchaba en la puesta de sol.

Cuando su silueta desapareció la castaña volvió su atención a Endou, sólo para confirmar su sospecha. Mamoru se quejó repentinamente y se tomó uno de sus costados en señal de incomodidad.

Sigilosamente la oji rojo regresó al campamento sin ser vista por el portero.

-¿A dónde te habías ido Raimon?- preguntó Hitomiko cuando la chica llegó al campamento.

-Sólo fui a…despejarme un poco.

-Bien, por cierto, sé que eres consciente y por eso te dejo en claro: que Gouenji quedara fuera no fue para perjudicar al equipo, y tampoco significa que no podrá volver en el futuro, ¿está claro?

-Sí, descuide- afirmó algo pensativa- por cierto entrenadora, ¿sabe dónde está el resto del equipo?

-Los chicos están en el parque, yo les di el permiso, así se despejarán un poco de todo lo sucedido.

-Ya, ¿Endou también está con ellos?

-Me parece que no, dijo que iba a dar un paseo y que había algo que tenía que hacer, ¿por?

Raimon fue tomada por sorpresa- ¿E-eso?... simple curiosidad…sí- gracias a que se encontraba a contra luz la entrenadora no se fijó en el sonrojo.

Mientras tanto, el chico soccer se encontraba en una arboleda cercana al parque donde habían enfrentado a los SP Fixers. Junto con una gran rueda que había conseguido.

-¡Es grandioso!, logré mejorar mis reflejos frente a esos extraterrestres, ¡no puedo esperar a enfrentarme con ellos de nuevo!, ¡tengo que seguir entrenando!...AHH!

((((((()))))))

¿Endou con algo que hacer, y dando un paseo? Podía ser cierto en parte, pero eso definitivamente le sonaba sospechoso a la peli roja. Aunque como esto no era el pueblo Inazuma, a la chica se le hacía más complicado encontrar al castaño. Si fuese allá no dudaría en dirigirse a la torre de metal, pero este no era el caso.

Mamoru se define con futbol-¿algo que tenga que ver con futbol en esta ciudad?...veamos…- el campo en el parque fue la primera cosa que se le vino a la mente.

Al llegar ahí le vino un pequeño desánimo al notar que estaba vacío. Sin embargo, ese desánimo la hizo guardar silencio, y eso le permitió escuchar una voz muy familiar.

(((((((())))))))

-Tengo que…seguir!-Endou seguía entrenando. Volvió a caer por el cansancio pero se dispuso a seguir- puedo hacer…lo…

Antes de que pudiese impulsar el neumático sintió como una mano lo tomaba por su brazo.

-…Natsumi?

El castaño la notó molesta. Lo que él no sabía era que mientras estaban en silencio, ella recordaba el momento en que se enteró de cómo eran sus entrenamientos.

(((FlashBack)))

El Zeus jugaría con Raimon en tan sólo 4 días. Tras la victoria en contra de la secundaria de Gouenji el capitán se volvió inseguro ante sus habilidades como portero. Tras largos momentos de reflexión llegó a parar a su vida una nueva técnica especial, más poderosa que Godhand.

En la tarde de ese mismo día se dispuso a fortalecerse para poder dominarla.

Ya se le habían sumado Kidou y Gouenji.

A la distancia Kino y Raimon se dirigían hacia allí. Cuando ya podían presenciar claramente la escena, Aki se preocupó pero permaneció con calma, en cambio Natsumi no se lo tomó con calma.

-¿Así es como entrena?

-Así es.

-Digan lo que digan esto es una locura. Te pedí que lo cuidaras pero veo que es imposible.

De repente uno de los trallazos impactó la llanta la cual fue parar directo a Endo.

-Ah… ¿Eh?, ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-Endou, estás lastimado por favor deja de hacer eso…-suplicó arrodillada la peli roja ignorando su otra pregunta.

-Es inútil-agregó Gouenji.

-Aunque se le pidas de rodillas jamás te escuchará- aseguró Kidou.

-No aún no, de esta forma lograré aprender la técnica, ¿además todos queremos ganar no es así?-respondió entusiasta recibiendo una mirada de tristeza por parte de ella.

(((Fin FlashBack)))

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?- preguntó molesta.

Por alguna razón se sintió algo intimidado frente a ella- Tras el último partido…he progresado mucho, y creo que si sigo así podré perfeccionar mi técnica.

Ella se quedó viéndolo fijamente, esos profundos ojos chocolate, con esa sonrisa que la llenaba de alegría cada vez que la veía.

-Ven conmigo…-y con el agarre le indicó que la siguiera devuelta al autobús.

Todo el camino se basó en silencio total. Endou no sabía qué decir respecto a lo que ella pensaba de su entrenamiento, no tenía pista de lo que podría estar pensando, o su opinión, mientras que ella prefirió guardar silencio hasta llegar allá.

Una vez allí.

-Dime, ¿estás muy lastimado?-preguntó suavemente sentada frente a él.

-Yo… creo que un poco.

-Mmm…-meditó ella por un segundo. Lo que iba a preguntar le parecía una locura, pero era necesario- Me dejas… ¿revisar?-el sonrojo acompañó esa sentencia.

-…R-REVISAR!?- ¡era Natsumi!, le resultó bastante vergonzoso.

-No es obligación si no quieres…

Ese rostro triste resultaba ser una de las debilidades de Mamoru- N-no, no es eso…puedes…

Vergonzosamente la oji rojo le dio la espalda mientras se quitaba la camiseta para luego voltear y ponerse mucho más roja que su cabello.

Tenía un par de rasguños, heridas, raspones, moretones y un corte, aunque no eran letales ni nada por el estilo.

-Lo sospechaba-murmuró Raimon mientras se dirigía al autobús- ¡Aki! ¡Haruna!, ¿están por aquí?

-…

-No están…

-¿Las chicas? ¿Necesitas ayuda para algo?-preguntó él con curiosidad.

-N-no, no es eso…es sólo que…-estaba llegando a un callejón sin salida.

-¿Entonces?- sonó algo intrigado.

-Bueno…- ya estaba en el callejón.

-Vamos, ¿no es algo malo o sí?

-No… tendré que vendarte yo- admitió con mucha vergüenza y algo de felicidad disimulada.

-P-pero yo- y antes de que pudiese terminar la chica lo llevó a la caravana para atenderlo.

-(Vamos Endou no sucede nada, ya te ha vendado Aki así que no deberías preocuparte)-pensó para sí mismo mientras ella buscaba lo necesario- (aunque en este caso…)

-¿Estás acostumbrado al alcohol no es así?

-La verdad es que AAAHHH! ¡Me Duele!- Herido o no a ella le provocó risa.

-¡Oye! ¡No es gracioso!

-Sí lo es.

Esa mirada y sus risas definitivamente lo sacaron de sus preocupaciones. Había algo sospechoso, porque, no era la primera vez que le pasaba eso.

-Creí que con tanto entrenamiento esto no significaría mucho.

-¿Eh? Bueno, me gustaría creerlo también, pero el alcohol es uno de mis grandes rivales.

-¿Enserio? ¿Entonces no te molestará que te siga poniendo por…aquí?

-No gracias yo AAAAAH!

Natsumi terminó de encargarse de sus heridas, lo que lo dejó bastante amurrado y haciendo pucheros. Ahora sólo le quedaba vendar…

-… no tienes el cuerpo resentido?

-¿resentido? ¿Resentido cómo?

-Si sientes mucho dolor o te sientes incómodo.

-Más o menos, ¿por qué?

-déjame ver…

Según ella, antes de vendarlo tenía que asegurarse de que no se sintiera tan incómodo, pero les dejaré saber, que en ese momento la tentación de masajearlo, y darle ese cariño que no se puede dar en cualquier momento o circunstancia, era muy grande, e inconscientemente buscó una excusa.

Y nuestro Endou siendo tan inocente y bondadoso se dejó "revisar" (bastante sonrojado por cierto), y de hecho le gustó, mucho. Tanto así que comenzó a quedarse dormido. Su estrés comenzó a desaparecer y ella (quién ya se había terminado de vendarlo, comenzó a atontarse con la sensación del cariño que le estaba dando. Sin darse cuenta pasó a rodearlo con sus brazos por la espalda. Se quedaron así un buen rato, sin nadie cerca ni preocupados por nada.

La noción del tiempo se perdió, el revoloteo en el estómago ya estaba presente, y las sonrisas también.

Punto de vista de Endou

-Ah!...qué pasó?

-¿eh? ¿Qué fue eso?-sentí que preguntó mi amiga junto a mí.

¿Dónde estaba, y qué había sucedido? ¿Me habría quedado dormido?

Fue lo primero que pensé hasta que mi cuerpo presenció el abrazo de alguien. Miré a mi costado y me topé con el rostro de ella. El ardor comenzó a atacar mi rostro furiosamente mientras observaba como ella se apartó fugazmente de mí desviando su mirada.

No recuerdo nada… a menos que, yo estaba entrenando, y luego ella, y nosotros aquí en la caravana y, umm… luego…

-E-Endou, ¿Qu-qué fue ese sonido?- se dirigió a mí, ocultando su rostro por alguna razón.

-Iré a ver, no te preocupes.

-Ten cuidado.

Luego de escuchar eso le asentí y salí con precaución a investigar, no había ruido casi y todo parecía tranquilo.

Escuché el sonido de nuevo y cuando me volteé a ver de quién se trataba…

…era una ardilla.

-Ardilla desgraciada… ¡no nos asustes!- le dije dando un suspiro de alivio- nos interrumpiste, espero que estés contenta…

Menos mal que era eso solamente, regresé con Natsumi y le expliqué, aunque ella dijo que escuchó que regañaba al animal, y para mi suerte no escuchó eso de la interrupción, porque con Natsumi presente no puedes insinuar ni decir lo que se te pegue la nada…como le pasó a Domon.

Me puse mi playera nuevamente y comencé a salir del lugar. Aunque lo pensé bien y me detuve bruscamente.

-Hey…qué sucede con mis modales, saliendo así nada más- me sonrojé un poco por eso- Natsumi, gracias por ayudarme con esto, la verdad es que se te dio bien, ya no me duele casi nada, de verdad.

Me miró atentamente y me regaló una de esas sonrisas que siempre parecían detener mi tiempo.

Creo que su respuesta fue esa. No parecía que fuese a decir nada más.

-Endou…

-¿Eh?- su rostro dejó de verse como hace unos segundos- ¿Sucede algo?

No me di cuenta pero estaba junto a mí y me tomó del brazo.

-No sé en qué estés pensando, sé que esto de los aliens va a ser una tarea difícil pero, quiero pedirte que por favor no te exijas demasiado.

Pensamiento general

La última parte resonó en su mente.

-Podemos salir adelante todos juntos, no es necesario que hagas eso, no estás sólo.

A Endou no le venía ninguna palabra a su mente, no sabía que decir.

-Además… me duele verte así, verte frustrado y cómo te lastimas.

Mamoru se veía un tanto avergonzado respecto a eso. No contestaba ni nada, sólo se quedaba ahí, reflexionando.

La idea de la peli roja no era deprimirlo ni nada de eso. Quizá hablar de otra forma podría funcionar.

-Somos un equipo. Unos atacan, otros defienden, o conectan pases, y tú eres nuestro portero y capitán. No lo olvides.

-…sí.

Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en sus labios-Es una orden del presidente de la secundaria Raimon.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿si no el club será cerrado?

Y Endou se animó. No fue tan complicado. Estando cerca de sus amigos y compañeros de soccer era difícil que el portero no se estabilizara emocionalmente. Sus cabezotas no estaban del todo despejadas, por lo que cada uno acordó que tenía cosas que hacer y en las que pensar, aunque lo último no lo dijeron.

((((((()))))))

Lo de Endou en su cabeza se estaba quedando más de lo que ella esperaba. No podía ser que ella se apoyara tanto en él, o si? Después de todo eran grandes amigos, al menos eso fue lo que él le dijo un día, y así es como también ella lo siente. Y por eso se le venía a la mente preguntarle acerca de su persona

Su autoestima nunca fue problema alguno, aunque tal vez tenía sus dudas debido a todo lo que había vivido últimamente. Ella no era cínica, puesto que sabía perfectamente que no era la persona más agradable del mundo. Eran pensamientos absurdos para ella pero por razones desconocidas yacían en su mente.

((((()))))

Natsumi la señorita seguridad. Eso de seguro le parecía raro a Endou.

… Bueno, no tan raro porque ya se estaba haciendo costumbre que lo detuviera en sus entrenamientos. Ustedes dirán que le parece raro que se preocupe por ser ella, pero no, a Mamoru se le hacía raro que fuera en gran cantidad. Aki siempre fue la que se preocupaba por él desde que eran amigos, y ella siendo su amiga más cercana en comparación a Natsumi no se preocupaba tanto. Y sí era raro porque Raimon era una amiga más reciente y bueno, era…diferente.

A Endou le agradaba eso, pero de todas formas le preguntaría, para salir de la duda.

…

Pero sería otro día, le daba flojera. Así que se limitó a recostarse en el techo de la caravana para mirar las estrellas y quizá quedarse dormido.

Y hablando de dudas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-(¡Natsumi!...huh, bueno supongo que está bien) Huh…yo…descansaba un poco-respondió soltando una risita.

-Ya, ¿te puedo acompañar mientras llega el equipo?- si accedía sería su oportunidad.

-Claro- le dio un par de palmaditas al lugar de al lado.

La chica tomó su lugar y se recostó colocando su cabeza en una de las almohadas que el portero había dejado ahí.

-Y…¿qué estarán haciendo los demás?

-Probablemente estarán comiendo malvaviscos…¡qué envidia! Yo quiero!

-Endou, comiste hace un par de minutos, ¿Cómo puedes tener hambre?

-¡Es que son deliciosos!

-Pero…espera, ¿lo son?

-¡Claro! Por eso es que se comen cada vez que se hacen fogatas, ¿no los has probado?

-La verdad es que no.

-No..mmmm, ¿quieres?-dijo mientras comía y sujetaba una bolsa.

De no ser porque estaba acostada se abría caído-eh, gracias Endou. Mmm tienes razón, esto está muy dulce, me encanta.

-Si quieres puedes quedártelos, y rápido que si viene kabeyama no podrás.

-Sí, Por eso cada vez que cocinamos tenemos que hacer raciones extras- rió mientras recordaba.

-No mentiré, yo también como mucho a veces.

-Nah, ¿enserio?- sarcasmo muy evidente.

-La primera vez que perdimos contra los aliens comí demasiados oniguiris, y si no hubiera llegado Aki no me habría detenido.

-Creo que todavía no te puedes cuidar solo- rió frente a sus actitudes de niño de 7 años.

-Es lo que siempre dice mi mamá, y Aki siempre la apoya- recordó algo avergonzado.

-Qué coincidencia, aunque… ¿Aki siempre ha sido un apoyo para ti no?- lo último sonó en un tono diferente.

- Bueno, Aki ha estado desde hace un par de años ayudándome en el soccer-rió el castaño recordando viejos tiempos- y no ha sido la única, de alguna forma el soccer nos terminó uniendo a todos.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Seguía siendo inocente desde que lo conoció.

Dirigió su mirada al cielo nocturno para contemplar las estrellas.

Estaban fuera de la ciudad así que brillaban más que nunca.

El ambiente era buen, por lo que si ambos se decidían a no hablar eso no afectaría en nada.

Y ella tenía una duda.

-Mmm…¿Endou?

No sabía si sería el momento indicado.

-¿Sí? ¿Natsumi?

Pero era algo que ella quería saber de alguien como él.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Seguro, ¿de qué se trata?

-Tú crees que yo, sea, ¿una buena persona? –preguntó sonando… no entristecida ni seria, más bien curiosa.

- ¿Buena persona? ¿De qué hablas?- por alguna razón esa pregunta no encajaba en su mente.

-Es que… no lo sé, al principio no era muy agradable con ustedes, y quizá siga siendo así porque-

-Pero tú nos has estado ayudando. ¿No es así?, de esa forma no veo por qué tengas que ser así.

-Sí, pero mi carácter…estoy segura de que a ustedes no les convence demasiado…

Luego de eso vino un silencio.

Él se hallaba confundido ante lo que ella le decía.

Mientras que la peliroja esperaba que le respondiera, supuestamente que tenía razón y que ella no era la mejor compañía de todas. En cierta forma esperaba recibir una respuesta dolorosa, y sin embargo no se fue de allí suponiéndolo, quería estar segura.

Para Mamoru ella era una Raimon. Siempre se encontraba segura de sí misma y no permitía que nadie se interpusiera en su camino. Pero ahora… ¿dudaba de su actitud?

Entonces ella no era tan dura después de todo, ¿o sí?

-Natsumi, tú eres nuestra amiga, que tengas tu carácter no significa que seas mala-rió antes de seguir- digo, Someoka se enoja fácilmente, Kabeyama tiene miedo fácilmente, Aki se enfada si nos quedamos dormidos, y en fin, todos tenemos nuestros roces, nadie es malo aquí. Y no vengas con que no ayudas porque, a pesar de que tú no estuviste desde el comienzo, siempre nos has estado ayudando y acompañándonos en los momentos más duros.

Era opuesto a lo que ella se imaginaba.

Se le hinchó el corazón al escuchar eso.

-No te cambiaríamos por nadie. Eres una gran amiga, para mí una de las mejores.

Endou quedó extrañado. Raimon lucía una sonrisa, muy especial porque no la había visto antes, y parecía tener los ojos vidriosos.

Intentó preguntarle pero antes de poder terminar ella ya lo tenía aprisionado.

Mamoru Endou no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas pero tenía que admitir que se sentía…bien.

Su esencia lo hacía relajarse profundamente mientras correspondía al gesto, de espaldas porque al abrazarlo ambos quedaron así sobre la caravana.

Al pobre castaño se le subía la sangre a sus mejillas, era un momento, especial para él.

-Gracias- susurró la ojirojo sin separarse de él- no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho al decirme eso.

Le plantó un beso en su mejilla y continuó frotando su rostro con el de él.

-¡Endou!- resonó de un lugar cercano.

Esto hizo que ambos se separaran.

Gracias a la obscuridad de la noche era imposible notar esos sonrojos.

-¡Capitán!

-Eran Kurimatsu, Kidou, Kabeyama y Touko.

-¡Endou ven a la fogata con nosotros!- Kurimatsu insistió junto a los demás.

-¿Sabes dónde está Natsumi?- preguntó la peli rosa.

-¡Aquí! – se asomó por el techo también.

-¡Ven con nosotras! Ichinose nos enseñará a preparar Pizza!- exclamó la oji gris con una risita similar a la de Endou.

-¡Capitán! ¡Tenemos malvaviscos!- exclamó kabeyama mientras comía uno que había tostado.

-¡MALVAVÍSCOS!- se entusiasmó y bajó al instante. Miró a Raimon- ¿Vienes Natsumi?

La chica asintió y se dispuso a adelantarse con Touko, pero antes le susurró al portero.

-Gracias por todo.

* * *

ES: Aquí lo tienen, el final no es hiper romántico ni nada, digo, no todo fic tiene que ser así, esta es una simple idea hehe.

SC: Te digo que no es nada malo Natsumi ^^' -retrocediendo-

Natsumi: entonces por qué evades mis preguntas? - arrinconándolo para obtener una respuesta-

SC: Em yo...hermano ayúdame.

ES: Ah no...ni creas que voy a hacer eso, además te conviene.

SC: (!)

Natsumi: ¿Qué quisiste decir?

ES: Oh nada, tú sólo obtén tu respuesta.

Natsumi: ...si insistes.

SC: GAH!

ES: bueno, gracias por leer y si les gustó pueden...ver otros fics y cosas que hay de nosotros, y si ya nos conocen, les avisamos que ya hemos actualizado el resto de fics!

Gracias y dejen review! para saber opiniones y todo eso!


End file.
